How to Annoy DGM characters one by one
by Mikicat
Summary: well, i was flipping through YouTube videos and i thought about making a DGM version of this one particular vid. um... enjoy! btw these pranks will make the characters either annoyed, irritated or want to kill you by ripping your heart out, so i suggest that you use them wisely. -N
1. Lavi Bookman Jr

**Hi. I was scrolling through videos on YouTube and thought I could do a D. Gray-Man version of this one video. So… I give you How To Annoy Lavi Bookman Jr.! **

Hide his bandanna and replace it with a Hello Kitty headband.

Steal his eye patch while he's in the shower.

Replace it with a turquoise thong.

Tell Bookman that he's dating Lenalee.

Destroy all his clothes at night…

…and swap them with a pirate costume!

Ask him in front of the entire Order if he is gay.

Tell Komui that he has a HUGE crush on Lenalee.

Pay Komui 10 bucks to program a Komrin so it chases Lavi all day long as long as he's in its sight.

Swap his hammer with a toy one…

And when he realizes it,

Yell "You took exactly ( ) seconds to realize that!"

And shower him with rose petals for "realizing it so fast".

While he's on a mission, redecorate his room so it has pictures of Lenalee plastered all over his walls and in his underwear drawer.

Mix up all his work on writing down history.

Leave Mahoja a supposed "love note" from him on Valentine's day.

Stick Lero in his underwear drawer…

Wait until he opens it…

And when he nearly jumps out of his skin, take a picture of him with Lero in his underwear drawer…

…label it "Lavi keeps his slave in his underwear drawer!"…

…stick it up on somewhere where everyone in the Order could see it.

Tell Bookman that Lavi sleeps with lots of people, including General Klaud.

**So… how was it? Let me know soon! **

**-N**


	2. Yu Kanda

**Yay~ I finished this chapter! Well, everyone knows how to annoy Kanda but I still wanted to give you a proper list like a civilized person.**

When Jerry's preparing his soba noodle, volunteer to help him make it…

…while his back is turned, dump all sorts of disgusting things in there.

Example? Well, there's vinegar, baking soda, potato peels, raw hamburger, the contents of the bathroom and/or kitchen trash cans…

One morning, make him a breakfast.

And when he sits down to eat it, sneeze on it.

When he gives you a dirty look, ask him if he's going to say "bless you".

Hide his conditioner.

Braid his hair when he sleeps.

Swap mugen with a toy sword.

Dye his hair bright orange.

Dye all his clothes bright orange.

When he comes out in the morning with his new orange style, yell…

"Congratulations Kanda! You just won the world's first orange Goth prize!"

And hand him an orange stuffie.

When he threatens to kill you, run and hide behind General Tiedoll.

Tell Jerry that Kanda's going to volunteer for him to chop the veggies for the month.

Tell Komui that Kanda's been sleeping with Lenalee.

When he's away on a mission, redecorate his room with pink and/or orange girly things.

Pay Lavi 10 bucks to kick him in the shins and run away screaming "I touched a Goth kid!"

On a wall somewhere, write "Yu Kanda's underwear"…

…and pin up a pair of pink polka-dotted panties beside it.

While he's sleeping, put a pink ribbon in his hair.

Pay Jasdevi 10 bucks to put the deceiving spectacles on him for a week…

…and make him see rainbow ponies in his room!

Or make him see Allen as mugen so he would chase him around.

Steal his hairbrush…

Ask him if he uses a deodorant because he smells.

Every time he finishes a sentence, say

"So is your face!"

Or "I know, Bakanda!"

When he's training at night, throw rocks at him. each body part you hit gives you a different point. Try to get the highest point possible.

Head/neck: 3 points, arms/legs: 2 points, back/chest: 1 point, mugen: 5 points, between his legs: 7 points. Good luck trying to hit him!

When he comes at you all pissed off, run and hide behind Tyki.

Tell Tyki that he should rip out Kanda's spine and beat him with it using Choose.

Leave him a box of chocolates on Valentine's day…

Addressed to Mr. "You Bakanda".

Write that it's from Allen Walker.

Watch him trying to kill Allen and every time he gets in a punch, yell

"Go, Bakanda!"

**Please R&R! thanks **

**-N**


End file.
